Fire& Ice
by stardustx3
Summary: An ordinary girl named Ariana just starts high school, she meets a handsome, mysterious boy that seems inhuman. pretty much like Twilight except there's a significant difference...


**Fire&Ice**

I was running hard, fast. My adrenaline coursing through my vein. My heart pounded as I realized I was trapped. I had no idea what I was running from but I was dazed and frightened. The memory shot through my brain. A light came through and I was freed from my nightmare.

I shot up from my bed gasping for breath and sweating pouring down my face. I faintly remembered that I was running from something, or someone. The memory was confusing as I struggled to remember what it was. I finally gave up and I laid down slowly, one muscle at a time. I sighed and laid there for while until I calmed down. It's just dream I told myself repeatedly. I closed my eyes and wiped the sweat from my brows. This is meant to be a bad omen for sure I told myself worriedly. Today was the beginning of high school, the day I dreaded for many months during summer. School. I pretty much worried myself to death. But I guessed that the best way for me to make a good impression of myself is to not have dark circles under my eye. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes waiting for the tired feeling to put me back to sleep.

Light shot through the window, the sun was up and out, radiating its energy in all directions. It didn't make it any better that it shined directly at me. I turned away from it and desperately tried to make time stop. Please just one more hour of sleep I asked myself. I immediately felt like an idiot for talking to myself and threw the covers up as I got up. I sighed and relaxed for a moment, closing my eyes and feeling the warmth in the air. The first day of school, the day I hated most. But I knew I could never avoid it no matter how hard I tried or as a matter of fact stop time either.

I walked over to the mirror and saw what I saw everyday. My complexion wasn't stunning or beautiful in any way. I had plain, black colored hair that was straight but naturally wavy on certain days. It gave a glow as it reflected the sun and reached my elbow. My almond shaped eyes are dark brown and yet ordinary .My skin is pale with a clear sheen to it and a little rosy after sleep. I quickly dressed and completed my daily routine.

"Morning Mom," I said politely .

"Good morning, Ariana," was the reply I got in the kitchen.

" So, today is the first day of school, dear. How do you feel?" asked my mom while carrying a bowl of porridge and a bagel to the table.

I winced mentally. I knew she would regret asking me after I told her my reply. She just didn't understand why I dreaded going to school. I tried my best to invent a pleasant reply.

"Um, great I guess," I mumbled.

"Oh, there is nothing to worry about, you'll do fine," answered my mom.

She left my to eat my breakfast which was finished surprisingly fast.

I used my extra time to ponder what it would be like to start a new school with strangers. I've had a decent amount of friends in middle school, but I've become shyer over the years. My friends are like a safe haven for me, but each of us is headed towards different schools. School is probably a pain for me mostly because of the pressure to get good grades. I try really try hard to get into Lewllo High School, I mean doesn't everyone these days? I ended my middle school years with decent grades and an acceptance there.

"Ariana, get down here now! Your dad is driving you to school today and your going to be late," yelled my mom as she broke my train of thoughts. She prepared to come shove me outside.

"Coming!" I quickly grabbed my backpack and ran outside into the car.

The ride to school was unusually calming but my dad and I were pretty much like good friends with a quiet relationship. We were alike in many ways not just our appearance but the way we think. We're both timid but stubborn and fierce when we're mad.

" Well, we're here. Good luck and don't get lost. Be sure to meet _new_ friends and get to know _new_ people," my dad told me, scolding a bit at the end, "I know how you miss them."

"Thanks," I replied, " I'll try," I remarked sarcastically.

I quickly got out and closed the door. I looked at the school I would attend for the next four years. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. It was pretty much like middle school all over again. I walked slowly up the stairs and into the main building. There were many people, much more than middle school. People were everywhere, in cliques or a little groups. It seems that everyone knew each other with the exceptions of a few people like me.

I made my way across campus and explored the school. I felt my self esteem lowering slightly for every turn of the corner. I continued to wander about until the bell rang and signaled the start of class. I quickly ran towards the C wing, not wanting to make a bad impression, especially on the first day of school.

"Ow!" I flinched as I bumped into someone and scratched the bottom of my left cheek. I stumbled and would've fell backwards if there wasn't a hand that steadied me.

" I'm sorry, are you alright?" replied an alluring voice .

I turned my head and stared into gray, stormy eyes that stared at me with a worried look. My heart stuttered a bit. He had pale skin with a muscular figure and perfectly angled features. His eyes were like a storm at sea yet looked very gentle. I blinked wondering if I saw the face of an angel. It took me a moment to realize he was expecting an answer.

"I'm fine," I replied steadily and blushed. I prepared to walk away wondering why someone like him would even talk to me.

"Wait," he answered. The bell rang just in time for my escape.

" Sorry, I gotta go," I quickly spun around and walked but practically ran in the opposite direction.

I made my way to first period, AP English. The classroom was large with about thirty students altogether.

To be continued..


End file.
